wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
Bro the camp gin chi trend :weary:
camp gin chi oc *sky/kami *father is Kuuki, kami of the air *mother is Hylocichla, a sky / sandwing *17 (human years) *abilities = wind gets stronger when he gets angry or sad, sometimes (but rarely) so powerful that it can strengthen the winds greatly (strong enough to blow a dragon away) if he becomes extremely angry, for example, the only time it happened when was his mother died at age 5 (HY). yet to be used again. however, usually torryn is unable to control the strong winds, and if he tries to stop the winds once they pick up after his anger, it doesnt usually work. he can also produce loud roars that can carry out for miles. he's also very fast + agile, and his strength is decent. even though torryn acts stupid, and even if he is a bit stubborn, he's actually pretty smart and can find ways out of tough situations. he basically has street smarts *personality is rather independent, and he prefers to be alone most of the time. he seemed to inherit his kami father's love for adventure, and sometimes wanders away from camp to venture atop the nearby verdant mountains and forests. he usually enjoys flying in the air drafts up above the mountains. torryn also likes reading or battle training on his own. tldr; introversion > extroversion. HOWEVER..... if torryn is around friends / people he trusts, he can be very loud and excitable. he cracks jokes a lot. he's also very sarcastic around everyone. *pansexual *male *meaning behind the name: torryn = (irish) chief *notos's father (kuuki) found interest in his mother (hylocichla) not just because of her mutual interest in exploration and travel, but her voice. it rang through the woodland like a thrush's song. it sang of the past and present and future, and mentioned hardships and good times. he went to her by emerging from behind a lone willow tree in a clearing in the midst of the woods, her wings fluttering with the soft, warm breeze he summoned to just rustle the leaves and cast komorebi on the forest floor. she instantly took a curious approach to him, and not long after, they partnered together and had one dragonet; torryn. he was her little angel, and the family was happy. but one tragic disagreement between kuuki and his father, tengoku, sent torryn's mother to her death. torryn, enraged, built up all his power and aimed it at the higher god, but it didn't do anything. even though tengoku dismissed it with a wave of his talons, he seemed impressed with the demigod's ability. the admiration was not mutual, however. *even though torryn has a negative view of his kami father, he still looks up to him and one day hopes to be as great as him. torryn also likes to try to get his attention, but it usually doesn't work. *doesn't really look before he jumps. is usually good at keeping his temper in (this depends on what the problem / harasser is, however), but he has certain triggers that can make him go off in seconds. *probably a neutral (or maybe borderline chaotic) good. pretty rebellious. doesn't like being controlled / despises authority. that gets him in trouble sometimes, though. Category:Luke